


the fashion of your love

by smtowndream



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Holiday Shenanigans, M/M, Mark has a thing for how Donghyuck does his makeup, Part time retail worker part time fashion design student Hyuck meets shy English major Mark, Pining, Shyness, Slow Burn, The Nomin is a side ship... and I couldn't decide if I wanted Johnny/Jaehyun or Johnny/Ten so.., The Yukhei and Renjun is at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smtowndream/pseuds/smtowndream
Summary: Sweater boy finally pivots to give him his undivided focus, and Mark cannot help but find himself in even more awe at the employee face to face. The dim white light from above cascaded in the most heavenly of ways into his face, casting a sheen upon his face. Mellow illumination elucidated his features in a way Mark’s fallible eyes could never have noticed from afar. He was all soft yet razor edged in the same instance, from the subtle cut of his jawline, to the dip just before his perfectly proportioned nose, down to the birthmarks that took residence and decorated certain spots on his skin. His wide, darkly eyelined brown eyes intently bore into Mark’s as he waited for a response. He definitely did not want to stand here and gape, but every new curve of his face was a cause of distraction. Especially the glazed shimmer that coated the boy’s eyelids and sparkled from the faux beams.(Mark knew that this wasn’t a crush. Just because he was absolutely blown away and rendered speechless by the beauty of a mall employee doesnotmean that he had feelings for him.)





	the fashion of your love

**Author's Note:**

> UH WRITTEN FROM A PROMPT, that I came up with myself that went something along of the lines of: "Mark goes Christmas shopping, and falls a little head over heels for a mall employee, Lee Donghyuck, who folds clothes and helps customers in cropped sweaters". Written partly because I'd like a purely Markhyuck fic on my AO3 page, and partly because I had wanted to write a Christmas themed Markhyuck fic........................ here it is. I really like Markhyuck's dynamic, but writing Donghyuck, personally I think is really hard and I've ulted him for ALMOST 2 years! So.. I hope this is okay, enjoooy this little post-Christmas/Holiday drabble. Also this really wasn't supposed to become as deep as it ended it being, it was supposed to be 5K.... 10k at most...... it spiraled. Welcome to 20k of idk What This Is. Enjoy! :D
> 
> **UPDATED 01/05/18: I added to some scenes so it would hit 20k!! HURRAY!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOOO! This will be the last time I'll be updating for a while**

It had all started with the post-Christmas sales.

Being absolutely honest, Mark cannot say he is a fan of the hustle and bustle that came attached to the month of December like a terribly wrapped present.

And before this year, Mark could not  even wrap his mind around how anyone could genuinely find thrill in the act of jostling past hollering customers in futile attempts to find a golden deal.

Mark‘s well aware of the fact that if _he_  somehow was swindled into going shopping, he would probably end up being wheeled out on a stretcher, arms reached towards the sky wearily as pained groans slipped past his lips.

For that sole reason alone, Mark devised a perfect fool-proof plan to survive the hectic holiday shopping season ever since he had been old enough to earn a paycheck to buy gifts.

He lovingly refers to it as the Mark Lee Method (MMM, for short), but his best friend Jeno never failed to tell him that his method is  _really_ not special enough to have its own name.

 _Whatever_ , Lee Jeno was a serial ‘ _week before Christmas’_ shopper _,_ he does not get a valid opinion.

His Mark Lee Method went a little something like this:

  1. Starting in September, Mark would begin to save 100 dollars a month from his paycheck for gifts. 100 dollars is salvageable, as he can go without purchasing the banana milk he adores in bulk. He figured he could even sacrifice the several slices of watermelon he bought daily—which _really_  was costing him a fortune since the fruit is not in season.
  2. Buy his mom and father gifts first
  3. With the leftover money, buy all his friends gifts with the help of 80% off total purchase sales that occur towards the end of November



Since sophomore year of high school, his method had never failed him. He considered himself a plotting genius, a master of holiday shopping. He always delivered the coolest gifts to his friends, and Mark had planned for this year to be no exception! 

Though Mark should have anticipated that it would be hard to top last year’s incredible gift giving season. From getting his best friend Lee Jeno the latest GUNDAM figurine and new guitar picks from off his Amazon wish list, to buying his _big brothers_ Johnny Seo, the ominous Ten, and Jung Jaehyun chic smelling cologne, to even buying his Jeno’s boyfriend Na Jaemin the Ryan plush he had been begging for, it was a pretty good year for Mark.

He’d _been_  on track for this year to be better than the previous one, even beginning to save in August instead of September, and adding prospective gift ideas to his _CHRISTMAS 2018_ folder on his laptop. By the end of November he already had every gift for all his friends planned out.

He was going to be invincible, yet again.

Until everything derailed in December during the weeks leading up to winter break.

In all the buildup to the holidays, Mark had slacked on preparing for final exams. Which was a red flag, considering Mark was usually stellar studying wise. The collapse truly began the days before finals when he review period started.

Genuinely believing he knew most of what he needed to pass, Mark passed on any extra help that had offered to him. A chillingly horrifying reality dawned upon him late one night as he skimmed through his textbooks—none of the information that he learned throughout the past few months retained fresh in his mind.

Stressed and utterly clueless, Mark sobbed in realization that he had only a few days to learn _three month’s_ worth of material for his exams and write two lengthy papers for the classes that required them.

It took a few long nights and a lot of pestering Jeno and Jaemin to bring him cola cans and piping hot cup-ramen from the campus convenience store at all hours of the night, but he’d passed his exams.

Mark had felt an unbelievable amount of relief, until lounging and scrolling through his Instagram feed and being bombarded by Christmas ads made him remember that the holiday was only a week away. That was an issue since he had not purchased anything for anyone aside from his parents.

That was not acceptable since he knew for a fact that both Jeno and Jaemin had bought him gifts, while his older friends like absolutely had gotten him at least something minuscule. The sudden realization was like a sudden way of dejavu, as if he was reliving his nightmare from the week before. Said terror only increased tenfold when he leafed through his Christmas folder, only to realize that all the gifts he had set aside to buy for his friends were either sold out or would arrive after Christmas.

“Arrives after Christmas? Why would I order it!” Mark had screamed at his laptop screen, pacing anxiously across his dorm-room.

That night particularly had been one full of scheming ways to explain this year’s unexpected failure in the Mark Lee Method. Of course, simply admitting to his friends that unforeseen circumstances had popped up and gifts would be exchanged a week late had not occurred to him. There was no such thing as losing for Mark Lee, especially not when admitting defeat would give ammunition for his friends to aim at him. 

At 1 AM, when he was halfway through a spicy chicken cup-ramen, an entirely flawless idea hit him: he‘d feign a moderate illness—maybe a 24 hour stomach virus—and coop himself up in his dorm until the morning after Christmas when he’d go shopping.

All of this snowballed into how Mark ended up at the mall on December 26th, hood shielding his face inconspicuously as he ducked through several stores. He’d been waiting by the doors before the mall opened so that he’d be one of the first to enter. The crowd was mostly full of either older grandmas with shiny new purses slung across their shoulders, middle aged mothers with arms stacked high with bags of items to return, or the occasional group of wide-eyed teens with crisp dollar bills to spend.

Then there was Mark Lee in his all black ensemble, maintaining the lowest of profiles as he evaded the after-Christmas rush. Shopping, surprisingly enough, went well. He snagged able to snag good deals on cologne sets for Johnny, Ten, and Jaehyun, a fully loaded Starbucks gift card and sweater for Jaemin, and  assorted gifts for Jeno—he could not resist on splurging on his childhood best friend! 

* * *

 

The shopping experience Mark used to swear against takes an interesting turn when he decides that it’d be a good idea to perhaps take a visit to one of the stores he frequently bought clothes at. As he makes the sharp corner to enter the store, he figured it cannot hurt to buy himself a sweater or two! After all, it had been a tough few weeks and Mark thinks he deserves the comfy gray hoodie  fashionably clinging on the mannequin in the storefront window.

As he meanders through the store, searching for the hoodie in the window, he wonders who puts together the store’s trendy merchandise display. It is more spectacularly eye catching than usual, and Mark cannot deny that it was the sole reason he entered the store. 

While he does not initially locate the hoodie, he finds something else much more worth while.

Or rather, _someone_ else.

 

Folding a stack of the hoodies that Mark was looking for is one of the store’s employees. However, this is not just _any_ employee. This boy is perhaps one of the most breathtaking people Mark had seen in his entire 19 years of existence. His allure is recognizable and powerful, even from across the room.

His hair is a deep shade of brown, maybe what some would classify as chestnut. He cannot be any taller than Mark himself, but perhaps the pointed black patent leather booties with a mini platform that fashionably hugs his feet might give him a good inch or two on him. His aforementioned heeled shoes are accompanied by his perfectly styled outfit of black ripped jeans and a cropped off white cable knit sweater—with a faux high neck, for _flavor_.

Mark is instantly taken aback by just how stunned he is by this boy, and turmoil is all he knows in his mind at this point. He has no qualms on the front of talking to people, usually being the type of person to hit things off with his friendly demeanor. Maybe it’s the goosebumps that prickle his skin that talks him so, but he feels that circumstance was absolutely different.

This is not just another student at school or the convenience store worker he’d stricken up a friendship with after being such a _frequent_ customer. This is perhaps the cutest boy he‘s ever seen, and Mark did not really trust himself with going over to strike up a conversation. Knowing himself, he might just make an absolute fool of himself in front of the angelic  worker. Enough so that security might have to physically drag him out to take one of those cheap mall mug shots that would permit him from entering the store ever again.

And in that case, he would not be able to see the cute boy nor make all the future purchases he planned on making. Both would be nulled indefinitely

So, he decides to do what any _shy_ college age boy would do in this situation. He flags down another worker—one that is  _not_ the adorable one in the white sweater—and makes a quick inquiry about the product. 

“I was wondering if you were selling any of the sweaters that you guys have on the mannequin in the window? I couldn’t find the same one, and I really would like to buy it.” _Lie_ , Mark knew exactly where the stack of hoodies are located.

He wonders if the untruthfulness of his statement was that blatant, because the employee glares at him with a perfectly arched eyebrow. If he catches on to Mark’s deceit, he feigns ignorance and attempts to help him in the best way he possibly could. “Sir, those hoodies are actually brand new stock, and a worker is  folding them just over there,” The worker gestures to where sweater boy is sure as day making his way through the stack of hoodies. “I’m sure he’ll be able to help you a little better with finding the correct size and color that you’d like.”

Mark chuckles nervously, raking his ingenious author’s mind for any possibly excuse. He fiddles with his fingers through the sleeves of his shirt. “Well, he looks really busy, I don’t think I could go over there.” Yeah, that’s a _good_ excuse. Go, Mark Lee, keep talking! “Maybe you can go over there, and get the sweater for me? I’m a men’s medium and I’ll take it any color that you have, I’m not picky..”

The worker frowns in pity, placing his hands on his hips. “Actually, sir, I’m _really_ busy with stock. But I _swear_ , the worker over there is super kind and patient, and he’ll help you to the best of his abilities. Actually _,”_  He looks just past Mark, moving his lithe hands to cup them just around his mouth. “Hey! Hey Hyuck! You have a customer here who needs your help, can I send him over?”

Mark’s absolutely mortified, his body as tense as humanly possible. He is too scared to look over at the boy, so he continues to stand stationary with his back towards him, eyes focused on the store’s plywood flooring.

“Hmm? Yeah, Jun, send him over, I’m just folding.” comes the reply, floating to Mark’s ears from all the way across the room.

“See? He’s super cool, he’ll help you find the sweater. So, so sorry I couldn’t have been more of a help,” The worker, who Mark just now notices was named Renjun, hands him a basket for his items with a sickly kind smile. “Remember, your entire purchase is 60% off if your total is over 25 dollars! Happy shopping!” He then turns to walk to the cash register.

Now it was just Mark idling in the center of the store, swinging his tiny shopping basket. Unsure of what to do next, he glances up at the lights suspending from the ceilings. Next, he kicks the soles of his sneakers against the floor. And the final sign of peak nervous behavior was Mark using his fingers to comb through his dull strands. He feels like his heart might actually burst through his chest, but nevertheless his body wills him forward, and he practically trudges towards the stack of new hoodies. It was as if he had almost forgotten that a customer was supposed to be asking for his help, because as Mark draws closer he realizes that while folding, sweater boy seemed to be entirely engrossed in the upbeat tune that flows from the store’s speakers. He didn’t even hear Mark coming, never mind the barely audible ‘excuse mes’ that poked past his lips.

He’s beyond embarrassed at this point, preparing himself to have to lean forward and tap the boy’s shoulder. The only thing that stops him is hearing the melodious hum that continuously rolled past the boy’s lips. The sound is high yet possesses a quality sweet enough to induce a soothing wave through Mark’s body. For that brief moment his nerves seem to dissolve, and he takes the opportunity to call the boy’s attention. Though, he can’t help but feel almost like he’s doing a disservice to the entire world by indirectly causing him to stop humming.

“I’m _so_ sorry, have you been waiting long?”

And sweater boy finally pivots to give him his undivided focus, and Mark cannot help but find himself in even more awe at the employee face to face. The dim white light from above cascaded in the most heavenly of ways into his face, casting a sheen upon his face. Mellow illumination elucidated his features in a way Mark’s fallible eyes could never have noticed from afar. He was all soft yet razor edged in the same instance, from the subtle cut of his jawline, to the dip just before his perfectly proportioned nose, down to the birthmarks that took residence and decorated certain spots on his skin. His wide, darkly eyelined brown eyes intently bore into Mark’s as he waited for a response. He definitely did not want to stand here and gape, but every new curve of his face was a cause of distraction. Especially the glazed shimmer that coated the boy’s eyelids and sparkled from the faux beams.

“No it hasn’t been too king. Uh.. I need.. a hoodie?” Mark’s words tumble out disastrously, sounding utterly awkward as his index finger points to the hoodie that had been the beginning of this entire ordeal. “The one on the mannequin, I really liked the way it was styled.”

Sweater boy lets out a perfectly pleased giggle. “I actually styled the mannequin earlier this week for the big Christmas rush. You’re not the only customer who asked for that exact hoodie, actually. But we just got the new stock,” He pats the diminishing pile of fabric next to him. “So you are lucky that you came today.”

Mark is incapable of forming a full sentence, so he duly nods his head. Sweater boy, whose name just happens to be Donghyuck, asks for one second as he folds one of the sweaters that leaned on the top of the pile. After, he places both hands on his hips, surveying Mark with a pure sense of fascination.

“What happened? Cat got your tongue?” Donghyuck teases, enforcing a bright red blush to float to the surface of Mark’s cheeks. He hopes it wasn’t too noticeable. Then again, who was he kidding! His skin was just light enough for his strawberry colored cheeks to be visible from at least a mile away. When Mark doesn’t reply, again, Donghyuck laughs. “Tough crowd this morning, huh? That’s cute. Anyway, you look like a medium, a small might cling too much? So, let me get you the black hoodie in a medium.” With Mark’s sudden muteness, Donghyuck busies himself with rummaging through the folded hoodies to find the perfect one. And when he does, a victorious grin pops up to his lips as he holds it out to Mark. “Here you go, one black medium hoodie. Is that all you’ll be needing today, or can I help you with anything else?”

Mark accepts it gratefully, cradling the soft material to his chest for the slightest second before storing it away in his shopping basket. He felt absolutely helpless in Donghyuck’s presence, and probably appears as clueless as he thinks he does. He doesn’t think he’s game to loiter around and strike up conversation with this adorable boy, since he could barely answer his simple questions. Taking this all into consideration, he mumbles a ‘thank you’ to Donghyuck before scurrying off to the cash register.

Renjun is the worker who rings his purchase up. As Mark retrieves his money from his wallet, Renjun is observing with a sly look in his eyes. One that was obvious enough for Mark to not even have to glance up to feel eyes on him. It’s not uncomfortable, per say, but it adds to Mark’s list of reasons to go back to his dorm and take a nap. Or two. Two naps sound really good right now.

“Your total comes out to 27.65,” Renjun announces, pressing a button and Mark’s receipts begins to churn out from the machine in a matter of seconds. He hands Mark both the long record of purchase ( _at least there were coupons that could be used for his next visit_ ) and his change. “Thank you, and have a nice day!”

Mark takes his bag and practically jets towards the door. He hopes his exit wasn’t too brief, but knowing himself it probably was. It’d take about another few weeks to gather up the courage to enter the store again, let alone even walk past it. Curse sweater boy, and his angelic good looks.

“Hyuck, that customer,” Renjun whistles lowly, sauntering over to his best friend and fellow coworker. He had the luxury to, with the incredibly shy boy now nowhere in sight, the store was practically empty due to simply how early it was. It’d pick up later. “He likes you.”

“You think?” Donghyuck sounds only the slightest bit hopeful as he snorts, a look of amusement in his eyes as he speaks to Renjun. “I’m glad you noticed it too, I wasn’t sure if I was looking into or not because he’s kind of cute.”

“You were able to tell he was cute even with the hoodie and the cap on?” Renjun shakes his head. “Incredible.”

Donghyuck shrugs, holding his hands up defensively. “What can I say, when I see a cute boy, I know. It’s like I have a fucking radar or something, I’m almost like the FBI.” He glances wistfully towards the door. He wasn’t lying when he said he found the boy cute, despite the lack of words produced on his part of the conversation. Nevertheless, he was Hyuck’s type. “You think he’ll come back?”

“I’d pay money on it!” Renjun replies with a very sure nod, heading back to his station as he notices a customer or two peer into the store.

Donghyuck grins. “You’re on!”

* * *

It’s the day after the day after Christmas, the 27th, when Mark calls his friends so that they could gathers and exchange. With plans to meet up with Jeno and Jaemin later that day, he was currently cozied up in Johnny’s dorm alongside Jaehyun and Ten.

They make snide comments about how vibrant he looks, despite having a supposed stomach eating bug that rendered him bedridden. Mark laughs it off, attributing his resolved health to ginger ale, pepto bismol, rest, and a mini hiatus on the spicy chicken cup-ramen. He suspects that his friends have more than an inkling that he had not come down with any sort of illness at all, but they don’t press the topic.

“As long as we’re together!” says Johnny with one of those wide, fatherly smiles that he resolved solely for Mark.

“You’re right!” Jaehyun agrees from where he was seated, holding a thumbs up. “It feels like Christmas now that we’re all together,” He sighs dramatically. “Christmas!”

Ten rolls his eyes as the moderate level of sap in the conversation. “Get over it, Christmas was two days ago,” He says. “Now, let’s do gifts, I’m tired of the thought of delaying this further.”

They begin the Christmas gift giving from starting with Johnny and making their way to the youngest of the bunch. That means Johnny is first in dealing gifts, which he seems to take a shine to, his smile only broadening as he passes out his boxes. They continue that way and it trickles from Johnny, to Jaehyun, to Ten, and finally to Mark.

His friends have impeccable taste in buying items they seem to think Mark will like, and they do not fail this year. Among other assorted gifts, Mark was given a brand new pair of headphones from Jaehyun, some writing supplies (i.e, notebooks that he ran out of often) from Johnny, and a collection of hoodies hand picked by Ten. Everything was perfect, really, until he pulled one of the sweaters over his thin shirt to see how it fell onto his figure. Everything happens in slow motion, really.

Ten _gasps_.

Johnny and Jaehyun are wide eyed.

Mark glances down in disbelief.

“I got the wrong size!” Ten whispers horrified, the palm of his hand covering the expanse of his gaping mouth. “Mark, I.. must have put the wrong size in my cart, I’m so sorry. I think I asked for a gift receipt,” Ten takes it upon himself to snatch the open gift box from Mark’s hands, rummaging through the layered tissue paper until the thin receipt was retrieved, hiding just under the flap. “Here! The gift receipt, we can go return it.”

Temporarily forgetting the younger boy, Johnny, Jaehyun, and Ten excitedly chat about heading over to the mall. Though he had no real choice about tagging along anyway, Mark is fine with the idea of going to the mall to return it for a different size. At least, initially. He even encourages himself to give Johnny a hand in straightening up the dorm that had exploded into a colorful mess of wrapping paper and semi-destroyed gift boxes.

It’s only when Mark clicks his seat belt into the slot in the back of Johnny’s car — _because, come on, safety first_ — that he makes a realization that makes his eyes well up in a nervous sweat and his cheeks pale. He’s on the way to the mall where only yesterday he made an absolute fool of himself. The perfectly caramelized cherry on top was that the item he has to return is from the same store that adorable sweater boy works at.

Mark isn’t going to freak out. He is convinced of it, allowing himself to be distracted by how the  
suspended clouds looked completely like perfectly plush balls of cotton. But then Mark recalls how Donghyuck’s white sweater appeared just as soft, and he spirals into a downward crisis in the backseat of Johnny’s car. Ten, seated just beside him, breathes out a cross sigh. He appears to try and avoid Mark’s inane fidgeting, but realizes said behavior is very much distracting him from completing the level of Candy Crush he was on. He places the phone onto the space that separated Ten and Mark, turning towards the younger boy.

“What is wrong? Why..” Ten surveys Mark benevolently, eyes flickering up after a second or two. “Why are you acting like this, Markie? What’s going on.”

Overhearing Ten’s words, the Thai was not at all modest in his speaking style, Jaehyun asks from the front seat if Mark was having a crisis. To which Johnny groans begrudgingly, taking the slightest glance from his rear view mirror before focusing back on the road. “A crisis? No, _not_ in the back of my car! Come on, Mark.”

“Nothing’s wrong.” _Yes, something was_.

“You know, lying isn’t the best of traits, Mark Lee? You could develop so many other annoying, awful traits, but lying..” Ten _tsks_ , shaking his head disdainfully. “Lying isn’t good. Now, come on, tell hyung what’s wrong.” Ten is familiar with all the tiniest ways to make Mark cave, and he ends up replaying the entire story for his friends. However, he should not be surprised when Ten laughs at him, shoving his shoulder in the most playful manner. “You have a crush? Is that what this is? Oh, Mark Lee!”

Mark flushes. “It isn’t a crush!” He protests. It wasn’t a crush. Just because he was absolutely blown away and rendered speechless by the beauty of a mall employee does not mean that he had feelings for him. “He was just.. Really pretty. That’s all.”

Ten is unbelieving. His eyes are squinted as he leans in Mark’s direction, the seat belt stretching across his chest further. His look is questioning, similar to the register Renjun’s yesterday. It’s all intimidation in the most restrained of ways. “Then why are you so nervous if it isn’t a crush?” There’s a valid point. Ten leans back in his seat, barely appeased but having the air as if he was. “You know, I was going to go in and surprise you with a different hoodie, but knowing this changes things.. I want you to go in to exchange it.”

‘No,” Mark gasps. “What if he’s there?”

“Markie, if it makes you feel any better, he might not even be there?” Johnny, Mark’s voice of reason, points out. “So, don’t get too worked up.”

Mark glowers the rest of the ride, folding his arms over his chest indignantly. However, he takes his own silence and uses it to intelligently factor the all probabilities of Donghyuck working. Of course, there’s a rare chance that he was working two days in a row at approximately the same time. He had never seen him before, and Mark was a pretty frequent customer, so perhaps Donghyuck was a part-timer? That raised the odds of him not being there today. He shimmies his shoulders then, all nerves out the window.

And if he was there, what did Mark have to be afraid of? Nothing. He was Mark Lee, English extraordinaire. He used words for a living, bended and applied them in the most beautiful ways that he possibly knew how. He crafted sentences with artistry, using his vast vocabulary in the most vibrant of ways. This time he’d use sentences to convey his feelings, in oppose to standing and staring.

The saying goes something along the lines of there was no way lightning would strike twice. And that could absolutely apply here — there was no way Mark could repeat the catastrophic happenings from the day past.

Mark believes that, from unbuckling his seat belt to strutting into the mall with a confident sort of swag. He even shrugs off Jaehyun’s feather light whisper in his ear, asking if Mark wanted him to go into the store with him. “For moral support, y’know?”

“It’s okay, Hyun. I’ll be fine.” Mark tells him, squeezing the taller boy’s shoulders. It was supposed to assure the older boy that he was fine, but it only caused Jaehyun to feel, if anything, more disconcerted. His eyes wearily drag over Mark’s figure, backing away with a hint of hesitance in his muscles. He was not at all convinced that Mark would be okay, but he eventually heads off in the direction of Ten and Johnny. He calls out to text him if he needed him, and that he was going to convince Ten and Johnny to buy cinnamon buns because he’d forgotten his wallet.

“Get me one!” is the last thing Mark says before he pushes past the doors to enter the store.

Inside it was significantly dimmer than they had been yesterday, the smoky grey hues of the illuminations giving off a stronger and more seductive aura. He wonders if perhaps the lamps were broken, or if the lights were purposely like this. His thoughts lead him remember that he didn’t put on his contacts today, and the darkness was making vision more complicated than usual. He’s clutching the bag with the hoodie to his chest as he teeters through the store.

His small shuffles were akin to those of a baby’s first, and he is sure his cautious steps looked silly. That is okay to Mark though, because he’s halfway to the front of the store and there was no adorable boy folding stock in sight. He concludes that this is a small step for the world, and a giant step for Mark Lee.

That is, until he realizes who was manning the cash register. With a beaming smile as radiant as the morning’s sun was Lee Donghyuck. No crop top today, however he looked as stylish as the day past with a baby pink turtleneck hidden underneath an oversized off patterned sweater. Mark frowns. The odd geometry of the item, with the multicolored lines and assorted shapes, would look terrible on just about anyone. Except Donghyuck.

The walk to the head of the store shouldn’t have taken him less then a few seconds, but his legs suddenly feel a little heavy. Was it hot in here? Or was the polyester fabric of his sweater causing an unanticipated reaction? Maybe he should contact Jaehyun.

Yes. Definitely should text him. He reaches for his phone in his pocket, that was apparently stuck deep enough for him to have to struggle in an attempt to find it. As his trouble with the phone ensues, Mark does not realize that he stumbled into the line.

“Next customer.. Next customer..”

It takes a few more calls for Mark to finally glance up. Donghyuck is staring directly at him, an irritated glint in his eyes. With nobody else in front of him, it takes Mark a second to realize that he was the next customer. His lips are parted in astonishment, and he points at his chest. And if Mark needed any more clarification, Donghyuck’s exasperated nod was the ringing bell.

He couldn’t believe how fast he made his way up the cash register.

“Hi. I’m sorry, I was trying to take my phone out of my pocket to text my friend for a — uh, for him to get me a cinnamon bun. And I didn’t mean to get in line yet, but I guess I did by accident and I made you call me a dozen times I’m sorry —”

Lightning had struck twice, that saying was absolutely not genuine. Luck was not on his side this time. Instead of not speaking enough, now his words were flowing involuntarily from his lips. The object of Mark’s nerves seems to find his flustered behavior quite amusing. With no other customers, Donghyuck leans against the counter coquettishly, the muted light irradiating his pretty brown eyes. He’s wearing shimmery eye shadow again, and it makes Mark’s heart nervously prance around in his chest.

“Breathe,” Donghyuck tells him lightheartedly, all traces of irritation gone. He parts his perfectly glossed lips into an ‘o’, raising his hands and leveling them as he reminds Mark how to maintain a steady ‘ _inhale to exhale ratio_ ’. Mark wasn’t sure if that was even a thing, but he follows suit anyways. Donghyuck grins, and points to the plastic bag pressed against Mark’s jacket. “I see you have a bag, did you need to return something?”

Mark nods vehemently, placing it in between he and Donghyuck. The employee takes no hesitation in retrieving the item from the bag, inspecting it carefully as Mark begins to explain. “My friend bought this for me as a gift but got the wrong size. I was hoping to see if I could get it in.. My size?”

“You were a medium, right?” Donghyuck asks, not even glancing up from where he inputs the return into the system. Mark nods. “Okay. I’ll be right back, so wait here.” He takes the sweater, bag, and receipt to the back room.

Renjun was in the back, rechecking stock and humming an infectious girl group song to pass the time. He’s surprised as Donghyuck walks in, pausing his music and placing the box with the new merchandise down onto the nearest table. “Aren’t you on floor? Why are you back here?”

Donghyuck holds up the sweater the customer brought in to return, his eyes already flickering around to the various shirts, hoodies, and sweats folded in bunches and strewn across the room. “I have a return, someone wanted this in a different size. So, do we have this in a medium? I don’t remember placing it out, but I wanted to check in the back?” Renjun makes grabby hands for the item, and Hyuck throws it towards him gently. The older boy immediately searched through what he’d already sorted, seeing if there was a match. Hyuck means against the shelves. “Guess who made the return?”

“Who?” Renjun asks, noncommittally.

“The cute boy from yesterday.”

The response is instantaneous. Renjun’s eyes are wide as he glances back at Donghyuck. “No way, shut up! He really came back so soon? It’s barely been 24 hours! That’s crazy — _ah!_ Ah, here we go.” Renjun straightens the medium sized sweater out, exchanging it for the larger sized one. “Go give this to lover boy, I guess.”

Donghyuck places the hoodie down, hunching over the table slightly with a neon green marker in hand. He’s scribbling something energetically onto a receipt, finishing within seconds and popping the cap back on. Donghyuck’s aura is secretive, and Renjun knew the boy only got like this when he was truly up to no good.

“What are you doing, Hyuck?” Renjun asks, suspiciously. He begins to make his way over, but Donghyuck recoils the slip of paper with celerity.

He shoves the receipt back into the bag, along with the newly exchanged hoodie. He ties the handles into a neat bow before his hand reached for the door handle. “Thanks Renjun, this means a bunch! Mwah, thank you,” He has one foot out the door, but still manages to sing-song. “But you still owe me from the bet, I want my fancy dinner, _Huuuang Renjun_!”

Mark is waiting patiently by the register for Donghyuck to return. When he does, Mark offers him a warm smile.

“I was able to find you the same one,” Donghyuck hands the bag back to Mark. “Is this all I could help you with?” Whole standing waiting for Mark’s response, he shrugs on his own jacket, rocking back and forth on his heels. (Maybe.. he was going on break?)

Mark nods, slowly. “Yeah, I don’t think I need anything else.” He pauses. “Thank you..”

And Donghyuck smiles at him — truly, genuinely smiles at him, and it’s such a beautiful sight. Mark’s chest fills with warmth, and he hopes he remembers this insignificant but stunning moment forever.

“Wear this hoodie well, alright? Make sure to come back and tell me if you like it,” His tone is casual, friendly. “The color will look really really good with your hair and skin tone. Hunter green really compliments you, I’d recommend buying more in that color. Just a little helpful tip.”

Mark is bashfully laughing, covering his mouth with the palm of his hand as he nods vigorously. “I’ll m-make sure of it. I’ll come back and tell you,” He holds one hand up. “Promise.”

“I’ll hold you to it. If not, I’m overcharging your purchase next time.” It’s a playful jab.

“Okay.. Okay deal,” Mark continuously nods, and perhaps his bright smile is overkill. A small line is forming, and to not take any more of Donghyuck’s time, he begins backing away slowly. “Alright.. I’ll remember to come back soon.”

He walks out of the store feeling better than he had when he entered. There’s a certain pep in his step as he seeks out Jaehyun, Johnny, and Ten. Unsurprisingly, he finds them crowded at a table directly in front of the Cinnabon. He sits, placing his hoodie bag in the nearest free chair.

“Hi.” Mark breathes out, smiling.

“Oh, you talked to the boy, huh? You’re so obvious.” Ten punches his shoulder, taking a lengthy sip from his vanilla milkshake

“It went well, Markie?” says Jaehyun, smiling his charming dimpled smile smile.

“Yeah, actually,” Mark cuts off a small piece of the cinnamon bun. He didn't want to have too much, it was way too sugary for his taste buds. But this was a celebration in Mark’s mind, he could have a tiny bit of the sweet he craved for so long. “First, I was just talking a lot. But then told me green looks nice against my skin, and that I’d have to come back and tell him how I like the hoodies.”

“Ah, young love,” coos Johnny, ruffling Mark’s hair from over the table. He preens, leaning into the soft touch. “Proud of you, Markie.”

“Did you at least exchange numbers?” Ten prods, and Mark shakes his head. He couldn’t even believe how he forgot to ask such a crucial question. With the way the conversation was going, light and airy, perhaps they could have exchanged numbers. It would not have been weird, right? “Okay well.. you told him your name, at least? What’s his name?”

Mark stares at the table intently. “His name is Donghyuck,” He rubs the back of his neck, chewing on his cheek. “You know.. I don’t think I introduced myself?”

“Mark, that’s the first thing you do when you talk to someone new! I thought I raised you better.” Johnny chastises. “For the angling of times I’ve heard you say ‘what’s up, it’s your boy, Mark Lee’ I would have assumed that would’ve been the first thing you’d say.”

“But hyung,” Mark whines. It’s the genre of whine that’s produced when one knows that they’re wrong, but protests anyway. He should have told Donghyuck his name, but how awkward would it be if he went back in just to introduce himself? “He was so cute that I couldn’t say that, it would’ve been embarrassing!”

“ _You’re embarrassing_ , Mark Lee! It adds to your charm, you’re the case when it just makes you cuter,” Ten takes one of the assorted knives on the table to cut a large slice of bun and pass it to Mark. “You look miserable, I can see it in your eyes. Eat your trouble away. Take the cinnamon bun.”

Mark accepts it willingly and proceeds to dip it into some spare icing from the side of the box. He stuffs the cinnamon bun in his mouth, icing covering the curves of his lips. Woe is Mark Lee.

* * *

Among many things, Mark Lee is a liar.

And not an intentional one, of course not. He told Donghyuck that he’d be back soon to review the hoodies, but it was going to be almost a month since he’d last been to the store. He hadn’t even spared a thought of going to the mall. Getting back into the swing of things post Christmas break was never easy, and Mark threw himself into his studies. He swore that he wouldn’t have a repeat of December’s finals, and would strive to study even harder than before.

Over studying left little room for a lot of things such as TV or gaming, taking more than 5 steps out of his pillow fort, eating anything that wasn’t the non spicy chicken cup-ramen, texting back, and going to the mall.

Jeno and Jaemin decided he needed an intervention.

Which was how Mark Lee ended up in his dorm room surrounded by Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin. The three were gathered in a triangle on the room floor. Mark was wrapped up in his pajamas and a blanket, Jaemin sipping his dark coffee through a green straw, and a rare glasses wearing-Jeno holding a mini textbook

“Why are we adjourned here today?” asks Jeno, formal. Both Jeno and Jaemin look expectedly at Mark. Though the question was directed generally, Mark obviously was supposed to answer.

He rubs his eyes. “An.. intervention?”

Jeno continues. “And why are we having an intervention?”

“Mark’s! Over! Studying! Habits!” chimes Jaemin, pumping his fist in the air with every chanted word.

“I’m _not_ over studying. Just because I’ve locked myself in my dorm room and read my textbook twice times over does _not_ mean I’m over studying,” _It does,_ but Mark will not admit that. “It’s called _effort_.” 

Mumbling under his breath, Jeno holds the textbook up to his face, eyeing whatever was on the page he opened up to. From his place across from Jeno, Mark squints to see what the cover of the book says. In black bold letters read the title ‘ **INTERVENTIONS FOR DUMMIES** ’. _Oh_.

“Effort does not mean not showering and only eating cup-ramen.” Jeno points out, and Mark begins to protest because hey, _he did shower_! He would not argue the only eating cup ramen, but Mark did practice daily hygiene habits. He swears he smells like the Japanese Cherry Blossom body lotion that Ten bought him, because he applies it after every bath.

“He does smell like cherry blossoms,” Jaemin agrees, gasping at the aroma that radiates from Mark’s skin. His lips are curled into an 'o'. “That’s a really nice scent, actually, I’d use that —”

Jeno forces a cough. “Discussing Mark’s lotion is _not_ on the intervention agenda," He turns back to Mark, despite his lingering look of Jaemin. Mark pretends to not see Jaemin wink at Jeno. "When did you last eat a meal that wasn’t factory processed noodles, Mark Lee?”

“I don’t know..” He raps his fingertips against his jaw as he pondered the question. He could not recall exactly, but he does remember eating dinner with Jeno and Jaemin a week or two ago, so he offers that.

That was what set Jaemin off. The outgoing younger boy of the three in the room deadpans. “That’s ridiculous! We are going out, right now. Go get dressed, Mark.” Jaemin pushes himself off the floor to head towards Mark’s closet. On the way, he nearly trips over a bag. Not ever letting a negative situation affect him, Jaemin shakes it off and instead, bends down to survey the bag. “What’s this?”

Mark identifies it as the bag with the sweater Ten had gifted him for Christmas. Jaemin takes it out, and both he and Jeno agree that this is a perfectly suitable sweater to go out in. Satisfied, they throw the bag towards Mark, who at this point was standing idly. The sweaters gets to him safe, but in the process of the bag flying across the room, the receipts drifted to the floor. Mark picks them up, ready to throw them into his tiny garbage tin.

Until his eyes catch sight of sprawled green numbers on the back on one of the slips. Curiously, he turns each over until he uncovers the one with the bright writing on the back. It was apparently a phone number with a cute smiley face just underneath it. Mark gasps. “ _Noooo_.”

“What happened, Mark?” Jeno peeks over at what caused Mark to go so still.

To Jeno, it was just a series of number written with a too bright marker. But to Mark, it was a _revelation_.

“You guys remember the cute sweater boy I told you about?” Both his friends nod. “I think this is his number!”

The three exchange looks of shock just before releasing gleeful shrieks and jumping around the room exuberantly. Mark unplugs his phone and wastes no time in texting the number, hoping his assumptions were correct. He couldn’t believe that this extremely cute boy wanted to talk to him enough to hide his number in a receipt. It was a game to see if Mark would solve the puzzle and find the number. It’d taken him a while, but he’d done it.

 **[12:55 PM] from Mark:** hello, i found this number on the back on a receipt? uh is this the boy from the mall?

 **[12:57 PM] from Unknown:** is this the cute boy who held up the line?

 **[12:57 PM] from Mark:** cuteness is subjective……… but i did hold up the line

 **[12:58 PM] from Unknown:** what took you so long to text :( i was starting to think you just didn’t like me omg

 **[12:59 PM] from Mark:** i didn’t see the number until i took the receipt out :( i’m sorry

While he waits for a response, he saves the phone number.

 **[1:02 PM] from Donghyuck** : you SHOULD BE, my ego was wounded for a little bit  
**[1:02 PM] from Donghyuck:** hmmmm you should make it up to me. you know, just to be fair because i was in terrible pain after i never got the text back

 **[1:03 PM] from Mark:** and how can i make it up to you???

 **[1:04 PM] from Donghyuck:** there’s a bunch of things i can think of….. but let’s start off with letting me take you for coffee. or cinnamon buns, i remember you said you liked those? :~)

“ _Boys_! I have a date!”

 **[1:05 PM] from Mark:** i think that’s a fair trade! when do you wanna meet?

 **[1:06 PM] from Donghyuck:** well….. how fast can you get to the mall?  
**[1:06 PM] from Donghyuck:** i’m ABOUT to go on break?

 **[1:07 PM] from Mark:** …….on my way

Jeno and Jaemin are staring at Mark in anticipation. When Mark finally glances up, he flings his phone towards the bed and sheds the blanket off his body victoriously. _“To the mall!”_

* * *

Mark was the one driving. Which is to be expected, especially since he was: (1) the oldest of the three, (2) riding with Jeno and Jaemin. To think that the two would be able to withstand a twenty minute ride without their incessant embracing and chit-chat is laughable. He offers to drive, but only with the ultimatum that Jeno take a minute or so break from conversing with his boyfriend to check Mark's notifications for any communication from Donghyuck. And if so, to reply back.

Jaemin whines, asking why he wasn't the one in charge of the phone. Putting the key into the ignition, Mark explains that Jaemin was too much of a romanticist. He couldn't have Na Jaemin replying back with adorable emojis and overly affable words. Jaemin considers Mark's reasoning before slumping back into Jeno's side. "Touché, Mark Lee."

The three were only halfway to the mall when Mark got a text. Even from the driver's seat, the vibration of his phone was evident to Mark. When the car pulls to a stop light, only then does Mark take the slightest glance to the backseat."Jen, I think my phone went off?"

"Did it?" Jeno surveys the phone that currently rests on his lap, appearing poised and pampered as it stays without of the boy's immediate reach. If Mark didn't know any better, he'd assume the phone belonged to a prince of a distant land with the way Jeno was treating it with so much care. It takes a few taps, and some seconds later before Mark receives the update from Jeno. "You got a text from Donghyuck. He says, and I quote: ' _I know we've only met twice, but I realized you never told me your name_ '. End quote. That was all lower case, by the way." He pauses. "What should I say back?" 

The question is just random enough to Mark laugh at the absurdity. "What do you mean what should you say back?"

Jeno seems exasperated to have to explain himself. His words pass his lips slowly. "Tell me exactly what you want me to say? Like.. do I tell him _Minhyung_? Or.. Mark? I mean nobody calls you Minhyung except your grandparents," Jeno is making the deductions out loud. "But maybe you want a clean slate with this boy? I don't know, I have to at least ask. Gotta be considerate, Mark Lee, I'm your best friend for a reason." 

"You're weird, Jeno Lee. Why are we best friends, again?" Mark can hear Jeno's hurt whine from the backseat, yet he continues. "Tell him Mark. I don't really like people calling me Minhyung, with the exception of my grandparents, like you said." 

The light turns green, and Mark temporarily forgets the case at hand. He could hear Jeno type though, and the tiny vibration that the phone makes after the message sent is enough confirmation for Mark to settle a bit. 

It is a minute or two after Donghyuck's last text when Jeno makes an outburst. "Who doesn't tell someone their name? You have no right to call me weird. You're weird, how didn't you introduce yourself?" Jeno is smiling, poking what was exposed of Mark's shoulder. 

"Listen! He was really cute, alright? I was really flustered, I kind of just stared the first time we met. Me even being able to talk to him right now is major character progression. Trust me, Jen." 

Mark does not get any more texts from Donghyuck until the three are hunting for parking spots in the mall's underground lot. It seems that there were quite a lot of people in the mall today, and Mark remembers exactly why he tries to avoid coming as much as possible. He was only here for this date, he reminds himself as he pulls into one of the free spots Jaemin pointed out. 

"Oh, another text!" Jeno announces, clearing his throat. "Donghyuck says, in all lower caps, again: I'm waiting for you by the Cinnabon. I have about thirty minutes for break, text me if anything pops up. Heart emoji, star emoji, smiley face." Jeno nudges Jaemin, jokingly whispering "Look, Nana, he types just like you. Maybe you guys would be good friends!"

"Tell him I'll be right there." Mark exits the car. 

Jeno opens his door, cautiously peeping his head out to look at Mark. "Did you perhaps want any emojis with that text?"

Jaemin exits next, regrouping next to Mark. "Um, add a smiley face." 

"Very good choice, sir," says Jeno, adding a smiley before handing the phone back to the rightful owner. "Now, let's go see this boy you've been fawning over." 

* * *

Despite their griping, Mark insists that Jeno and Jaemin have to leave as he goes to find Donghyuck. They seem disappointed, wanting to see the boy who has their best friend absolutely flustered. He thinks that having his two best friends there would only make him more nervous, rather than less, so he shoves them in the opposite direction of the food court. He begs for them to go do 'couple-y things' while he goes on his mini-date. "Go buy matching shirts, or something. I'll text you when we're done, it shouldn't be too long." He's lucky to have so accepting friends, because despite how let-down they felt at not being able to meet Donghyuck, they send smiles Mark's way as they figure they'd go check out the new stock at one of their favorite stores. Mark is relieved, and with his friends out of the way for the moment, he dashes to the food court. 

Donghyuck is, as promised, sitting at a table near the Cinnabon. He seems distracted, pursing his lips as he twirled a loose piece of fabric from the flannel he was wearing. Mark is not surprised to see that Donghyuck looks fashionable yet again. This time the boy opts for a pair of extremely tattered light washed jeans, a neutral color belt, and a baby pink sweater with a red checkered flannel draped over his shoulders. And even from the distance he was at, Mark could see that his eyelid was lined by a dark black gel liner. And just over aforementioned black eyeliner was another line, except.. Was this one thinner and a bright pink in color? Yes, it was. Mark _begs_ for his heart to calm down. 

"Hey, Mark!" Donghyuck is waving amiably at him, widely gesturing for him to come over. _Like he was here for any other reason_ , Mark thinks. 

 "Hi, Donghyuck," Mark greets, taking the seat directly across from the boy. "Have you.. been waiting long?" 

"No, not at all! I got off break like ten minutes ago, I haven't really been waiting at all," He's grinning this far-reaching smile. Donghyuck pats the bag in the center of the table, reaching into it only to take out a cinnamon bun box. "I know someone who works there, so I asked him to give me the hottest batch for my date and I." Oh, he used the correct grammar placement. Points for Donghyuck. "Let's dig in, I don't have too much time." 

There is no better way to break the ice than to share a freshly out of the oven cinnamon bun with the object of your infatuation, Mark concludes. After basic introductions, like where they were from (Mark is from Canada, but has been living in Seoul, Korea since high school; Donghyuck was born in Jeju, but has lived in Seoul for almost all his life) and full names ("Lee Minhyung, but nobody really calls me that. Everyone calls me Mark." He told Donghyuck; while on the other hand, Donghyuck introduced himself to him as Lee Donghyuck, but everyone at school apparently calls him Haechan.) the two got to more meddling topics, like what they liked to do in spare time whenever they were not at school. 

"You're a fashion student?" 

Donghyuck nods proudly, absolutely beaming at the fact. Something about the way Donghyuck's eyes illuminate and his lips writhe into an ecstatic smile at the topic causes Mark to want to ask him endless questions, simply to see the elated look that paints itself upon the boy's face. "Yes, I'm in my freshman semester of being a design major. I love it, Mark, really. There's just something so gratifying and beautiful in having the ability to illustrate something that you've been dreaming about for weeks and eventually seeing what I've drawn made into beautiful, real life pieces." He explains, his mouth moving quickly with pure jubilee. Donghyuck asks if he'd like to see some of his rough sketches, and Mark replies back that he'd like nothing more. Donghyuck opens a folder in his gallery, labelled in all uppercase letters ' **SKETCHES** ', and slides the phone across the table to Mark. 

He's astonished in the most marvelous of ways. With analyzing the first sketch, the immense talent Donghyuck contained is indisputable. Even his rough sketches are exceptional, with his vivid use of color and sharp, clean lines. There is a multitude of pieces, varying from elegant nightgowns to polished suits and just about everything else in between. Mark is not ashamed at how his lips stay parted in amazement throughout his scrolling through Donghyuck's work, and once he reverts the phone back into the boy's grip, he is not afraid to tell him so. 

"You're amazing, Donghyuck. I'm not even joking," Mark runs a coarse finger through his hair. "I'm a creative writing major, and i have no words, really." 

Donghyuck giggles, taking the fork that had been lazily leaning in his palm and using it to poke at a part of the cinnamon bun. "I see you don't have words often, Mark Lee," Referring to the past incidents where Mark's silence had rang out through the store. "But, all jokes aside, thank you. That means the world." He pauses. "You're a creative writing major, do you have anything for me to read? Are you aspiring to be a big shot author? Like will I see 'Mark Lee's new books in bookstores' anytime soon? Or.. do you write poems, maybe?" 

Mark is initially embarrassed to discuss his own craft after seeing Donghyuck's immense talent. However, writing lit a fire in Mark that was incomparable to anything else he has ever experienced. As Donghyuck feels a sense of pride envisioning his mere envisages cut and fitted into beautiful pieces of clothing, Mark feels no greater feeling than crafting stories and poems. It all swirls around in Mark's mind before he gets to putting them down, concocting verbose sentences by choosing harmonious phrases and orchestrating them into what he thinks is art. Examining what he has written after a productive day after his muse hits its zenith is the most spectacular ordeal for Mark. However, his writing is not something he goes around touting. He much did prefer to suppress his writings into the confidence of his thin black notebook or the files of his laptop. They were not for simply anyone to witness, and to this day the only person he was even semi-comfortable with reading what he writes is Jeno (and on some occasions, Johnny and Jaehyun). He does not want to complicate the conversation, so rather than conveying his taciturn attitude towards sharing his writing, he laughs and tells Donghyuck he has nothing to offer now. 

The boy pouts, but does not pry further. Rather, he leans forward. Donghyuck radiates the smell of cinnamon and vanilla, and it's purely intoxicating and oh, so sweet. Mark will not let himself get distracted though, because Donghyuck is asking him something. It'd be rude to let his mind saunter off. Even if Mark really does like the sweet yet savory cinnamon aroma, or how Donghyuck's makeup had to have been done with a steady hand because there was an elite type of precision that made sense due to his artistic background. He _especially_ would not think about how Donghyuck had the cutest lips, that from the close proximity they were currently at Mark could tell the other boy had laid a sheen coat of lip gloss prior to his arrival. _Breathe_ , Mark, _breathe_.  "How would you like to be a subject in my new project?" 

Mark was not expecting that. He tilts his head curiously, eyes wide. "What does t-that mean?" 

Donghyuck's smile returns once again, and his tongue pokes just between the middle of his teeth as he laughs at Mark's confusion. "Well, it's a new month, and that means I have a new project due by the end of January. My next project is supposed to be me using one sole model and sketching them in assorted outfits. You know, if I did a girl I'd sketch her in flowy skirts and dainty blouses, or even chic and refined pantsuits. And for a boy, the usual suits, jeans, pants, and even skirts, if I chose to do so."

"Are you saying you want to draw me in a skirt?" Mark is teasing.

He is not expecting Donghyuck's reply to be as curt and flirtatious as it was. "Only if you'll let me, Mark Lee." 

And what was Mark supposed to do? Say no? He could not have imagined a world where he had rejected this offer, and his reality was no different than his imagination. He finds himself conceding to Donghyuck's smile, and he tells the boy that he'd _love_ to be the subject for his next project. Donghyuck is happy that Mark is willing, so happy that he smears icing _all over_ his pink shirt. Afterwards, he's a little embarrassed, but he pushes it back as best as he could. "That's why we wear outerwear," said Donghyuck, as he buttons his flannel up with ease. "For clumsy situations like this." Even with a last minute styling emergency, Donghyuck looks as poised and self assured as ever. Mark tells him as much, and a melodious laugh slips from Donghyuck. "I call that ' _the fashion student prerogative_ '. We dedicate ourselves to fashion, it's only fair that fashion is kind to us, right?" Just then, an alarm sounds off from Donghyuck's phone. He frowns. "I have to go back to work."

Mark wonders if he looks as disappointed as he felt. The two had genuinely hit it off from the get-go, which was extremely rare for Mark. Sure, he was amicable and loyal and well liked on campus, but even then sealing a connection with someone as immediate as he had just made with Donghyuck was scarce. "I should probably get back to my friends, I drove them here.." 

"A responsible man? I _like_ that." 

"I try, I try."  

"Well, Mark Lee! I can say sharing a cinnamon bun with you was something I'd like to do again."

"So, would you rate this experience a five stars on Yelp? Because that's the deal breaker." Mark is so cheesy that he is internally kicking himself for even saying that out loud.

In one swift motion, Donghyuck surges forward and presses a chaste kiss to Mark's cheek. "I'd definitely rate it a five stars," Despite him being the one to commit to such an action, Donghyuck shyly slides his phone into his pocket and takes a step back. "I'll text you? About getting together for the project?" 

Mark's giggling, feeling elated. "Yeah, yeah. "Of course! Just let me know." 

"Mark Lee, you're so cute!" Donghyuck shouts as he waves goodbye to Mark. "See you soon!"

* * *

"He's been smiling for so long," Jeno whispers to Jaemin, as the three of them are corralled into a diner booth hours later. "Should we be worried?" 

Half of Jaemin's own lips tug into a smile, and he shakes his head at Jeno's question helplessly. Aimlessly, he runs his thumb over Jeno's palm soothingly, before bringing it up to his lips to press a feathery kiss. "Worried? Not at all," He says. "This is something to rejoice about, Mark Lee has a _crush_."

* * *

After the date going phenomenally well, they text ceaselessly for the next week. However Mark does not get a request from Donghyuck to see each other until a week or so later. He wasn’t particularly busy at about 8:30 PM that Friday night when he gets the text.

 **[8:31 PM] from Donghyuck:** hi mark!! i know it’s KIND of late, but are you free?

 **[8:31 PM] from Mark:** late? donghyuck, it’s 8:30…… i’m a college student i’m up until allll hours of the night!

 **[8:32 PM] from Donghyuck:** a man who rarely gets sleep… there’s a method to your madness, huh?  
**[8:32 PM] from Donghyuck:** anyway . so are you free? i’m just about to close up here, i was thinking MAYBE we could get something quick like coffee? and we can talk a little about the project?

 **[8:33 PM] from Mark:** i’ll meet you at the mall then, we can figure out where to go from there!!

 **[8:34 PM] from Donghyuck:** sounds perfect!

It does not take him long to reach the mall, especially with all the Friday night traffic gone with the closing of all the surrounding stores. Mark strolls into Donghyuck’s store just at the cusp of closing time. Renjun, the worker from the time Mark had come in after Christmas, was loitering by the door. As Mark approaches, he glares suspiciously. Mark knows the science behind the look well. It was one that bubbles up in an employee _internally_ whenever a customer thinks they have the liberty to enter minutes before the scheduled closing. Except Renjun seemed to not mind showcasing his annoyance.

“I’m not here to shop,” Mark offers sheepishly, as if he had something to prove. He wasn’t a rude customer, he wanted that to be _crystal_ clear. “I’m waiting for.. uh.. Donghyuck to close up.”

Renjun drops the irritation from his face. His shoulders level, and he seems to relax. A joking smile pulls upon his lips. “I know, I’m messing with you. Donghyuck told me you were coming.”

“Oh. Oh, okay.” Mark chuckles, shuffling on his feet from left to right. His curious eyes glance around the store. There were no other employees nor customers, and everything seemed just about straightened out until tomorrow morning’s opening. “So.. Will he be out soon, or should I wait outside?”

Renjun raises an eyebrow. “Are you _rushing_ him? Do you have a problem with _waiting_ —”

Mark gapes, lips in an ‘o’. “— No, no, of course _not_ —”

“— Mark Lee!” Renjun knows his name, and Mark suddenly wonders if Donghyuck speaks of him often. “You do get flustered very easily. I’m joking, _again_.” He is amused by this, so it seems. He strides across Mark’s path just to fix a sweater that had been hung awry. After doing so, he busies himself to inspect all of the stock around it. It seems to be a ploy to create informal conversation. “Donghyuck told me you’re his new muse, so to speak, for his project?” Is this Renjun’s idea of casual conversation?

“Yeah," confirms Mark. Being described as a muse makes a feeling of pride swell up in his chest. He'd spent so long being the author behind pieces of art, his _writings_ , that it was compelling for him to think of being thought of as an inspiration for anything. He has Donghyuck to thank for that, he assumes. "He asked me, and I thought it was a pretty cool idea, so I went along with it.”

“Usually, Donghyuck asks me to help out. You have big shoes to fill,” says Renjun, and Mark thinks it was supposed to sound threatening but eyes were fixated on Renjun’s shoes. Yes, Mark was well aware of the metaphorical use in the sentence. He was an in a major that required to know such devices, he was never oblivious to anything regarding he could have learned in English class. He knew the boy did not mean the statement literally, however Renjun did seemed to have pretty small shoes. Renjun can tell what he’s thinking, and he must get this a lot because he stomps angrily. “Make a joke about how small I am and you’re _waging war_ , Mark Lee.”’

“Well,” Mark is trying to hold back the furious laughs that were dying to escape. He really could not help himself. “I wasn’t going to make a joke about how small you are, rather, how small your shoes are —”

Mark thinks that if Donghyuck would not have walked in that very moment, Renjun might just have launched a hanger at his head.

“You’re not being mean to my date, now are you, Renjunie?” teases Donghyuck with a light grin.

Renjun seems mildly exasperated. He grumbles. “Hyuck, I’m _leaving._  Close up, will you please? I’ll see you at home,” He throws a lanyard with jingling keys towards his fellow employee, immediately heading towards the door. “Goodnight, Hyuck, goodnight _Mark Lee._ ” He walks out, leaving Mark and Donghyuck alone in the essentially vacant store.

It's silly, but Mark only has one question, now that it was simply the two of them. “At home?” Mark is curious as he watches Donghyuck loop the lanyard tightly around his own wrist.

“ _Ah,_ Renjun and I are roommates! We go to the same art school, he’s just in contemporary art while I’m in fashion and design.” Donghyuck explains simply. “He’s my best friend. A little rough around the edges at first, but I swear he’s the kindest and sweetest boy. He’ll warm up to you, don’t worry. He puts up that cold art student front, but I come home to him _at least_ twice a week crying over the ending to Titanic in his Moomin pajamas.” Mark could _perfectly_ envision the description, for some odd reason. “Anyway, you don’t mind waiting for a little, right? I have to dress the mannequins, so we can sit and chat while I do that?”

Mark is fine with that, but he would not lie if he was lured here partly to see Donghyuck ( _90%_ ), but also partly because he wanted to get coffee to pick up a pastry ( _10%_ ). Mark offers to run over to the food court and see if anything was open, so he could purchase something for them to share. Donghyuck contemplates before telling Mark that he’d be really, really grateful if he would go get them a snack. A little hungry himself, he does not mind taking a tiny jog over to the food court. He catches the older woman working the store just as she is storing the cinnamon buns away. With payment already in hand, Mark begs for her to give him just one. She seems to give in with Mark’s charming and youthful smile, and boxes one of the more fresh appearing buns before handing it to Mark. He returns to Donghyuck within a few minutes.

“I’m back!” Mark announces, shaking the bag containing the cinnamon bun.

Donghyuck claps gleefully before patting the chair he had set up for Mark just near the door. While Mark sits, Donghyuck himself is standing to be on par height wise with the mannequin. He is holding a variety of pants and sweaters.

There is something so intimate seeing Donghyuck revel in his area of expertise. Sitting here with Donghyuck and observing the boy do what he does best gave Mark another look into the boy's life in a more profound way than the two sitting across from each other at a coffee shop. So in some way, Mark is grateful to be here. “What are you doing? Explain to me.”

Donghyuck did not have to be asked twice to go straight into a detailed summary of what exactly he was doing. “Basically, my job position here is visual presentation. I know, gasp, I’m not a cashier,” He begins to button up a formal dress shirt on the mannequin. “What I do is create small displays around the store using on hand, in store merchandise, and these bad boys,” He smacks one of the mannequins on the shoulder. “I’m supposed to entice the customers to want to buy what’s in store, so I have to create eye catching looks in a way that communicates our brand's message.”

“Which _is_..?”

“Casual chic,” Donghyuck replies with ease, layering the dress shirt with a black ribbed sweater. He seems semi satisfied, but seems totally pleased after adding a charcoal overcoat. “It’s dressing in a way that isn’t too formal but also not like, hang out at my best friend’s dorm kind of comfy. It’s combining informal elements like a pair of black distressed jeans with a simple graphic tee with something more dressy, like a blazer. The clothes we sell here aren’t really things to wear a gala, but you wouldn’t wear them to go watch Netflix at your friend’s house. Does that make sense?”

Overwhelmed by the simple amount of knowledge Donghyuck is giving him, he knows no other action but to nod in understanding. “Hmm.. How does doing this vary from designing your own clothing? To you, at least?”

“ _Well ,_ ” Donghyuck’s next mannequin is a female. He spots a burgundy bedazzled top, and immediately tugs it up and on to the display. It pairs nicely with the ripped black jeans he’d previously put on. “That’s like asking you how do you feel reading another writer’s work versus reading your own? There’s always something different about something being your own,” And Mark could definitely understand what he was implying. “Here, I have to style with what I’m already given. But when I’m at school or at home..” His voice drops an octave and he's leaning forward like he’s telling Mark the most marvelous secret. “I could let my imagination _run wild_.” He slides a blazer on the display. “Comparing it more to what you do, it’s like writing a prompt versus coming up with your own plot. I think that’s definitely a good comparison, don’t you think?“

“I think  _you_ should be the creative writing major, not me.” Mark jokes.

Donghyuck laughs as if that was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. “No, I _definitely_ don’t have my way with words to be a writing major. I talk way too much, and only rarely does it all flow. I think being able to express yourself in a way that sounds nice is a gift. One I am not blessed with. Perhaps you have it, Mark Lee.”

“What do you mean _perhaps_?”

There’s the mischievous glint in Donghyuck’s eyes. “Well you seem to get tongue tied _often_ —”

“Hey! That’s just around _you_ ,” Mark points out quite absentmindedly, not realizing how the words really sounded. He might as well have said that he liked him. Donghyuck picks up on the connotation of the words, even if Mark does not. “My professor says I have a _talent_.”

Donghyuck snorts. “I bet your mom says so, too.”

“..She _does_.”

“Keep dreaming, Mark Lee. I will not knock your writing until I see it! Anyways, do you want me to tell you about the project you’ll be the star of?” Mark shakes his head, because _of course_ he wants to know. All he really knows is that Donghyuck would be designing clothes with his particular measurements. Which is a fine starter description, but Mark wants to know more. Donghyuck is willing to comply. “The goal is for me to sketch and sow successfully together a few outfits to create a spread. Except my teacher wanted us to use actual models with real proportions, rather than mannequins, to demonstrate the various body types. Not everyone is going to be six feet tall with a 24-inch waist. So I’ll sketch an outfit, measure and hand fit it to your own measurements.”

“That sounds like a lot.” Mark comments quite simply, but it was true. It did sound like a pretty heavy workload compared to the several poems Mark has had to analyze, or the fiction he’d have to read and write a few page critique on. Donghyuck was creating outfits with only his hands, cloth, and imagination. That was more work with one project that some people could ever dream of.

“It is..” Donghyuck admits to Mark, chewing on his bottom lip. “But if I’m being honest, since I last saw you and asked if you’ve wanted to do it, I’ve already sketched some outfits for you in mind. I’d just need your measurements so I could make them, is all. And maybe at most tweak the colors and tiny details.” Donghyuck completes dressing his mannequins, so he places them directly in the store’s window. “This is a big project, if mine is good enough it could be chosen to be displayed at the big art gala. They bring successful CEOs and designers to come take a look at the work from the students. Last year, one of my friends got scouted to help on fashion week. Given, he was _damn_ _good_ at drawing, but he was also really handsome." Donghyuck looks at the clothes wistfully, his fingertips running across the cool fabric of a merino wool cotton cardigan. "I’d like to follow in his footsteps.”

“Then we have to get started!” Mark is convinced, raising his fist in the air. “When do you want me to come over to get measured and all?”

Donghyuck takes a second or two to think, weighing the options in his head. Tomorrow would be too soon for him, with some prototype sketches that needed to be done for Monday's class. Those of which he had not at all started on. Sunday was the day he and Renjun usually relaxed, and the rest of the week he was busy with work and class. “How’s next Saturday? You can come to my dorm, and I should have everything setup then. It shouldn’t take too long, I just need to measure you then I’ll get started on stitching and all.”

“I’ll be _there!_  You can count on it, Donghyuck,” And Mark _means_ it. He genuinely is excited for Donghyuck to execute this. He only hopes that he could help in whatever way to make sure that it’s the best project to showcase Donghyuck’s immense skill. “Now that you’re done, come here and share this cinnamon bun with me. It will  _not_ eat itself.” He holds out a fork.

Donghyuck pulls up a chair. 

* * *

It is a sunny day when Mark goes to meet Donghyuck a week later. He was suspicious at just how beautiful the day was. The sky was a perfectly clear cerulean blue, fluffy strips of clouds pacing around the bright beams of sunshine that struck the pavement. Sure, it was a little cold and yes, maybe Mark hugged his coat a little bit tighter to his chest as he walked from his car to Donghyuck's on-campus dorm. But in the end, he'd take a cool chill over an intense frost any day. Maybe this fair weather meant this was going to be a good day. Mark likes to think that as he makes his way to the third floor dormitory that Donghyuck had told him was his. What he does not expect though is for Renjun to be the one to open the door when Mark knocks.

Renjun leans against the door frame. He looks entirely comfortable with his over sized brown brioche knit sweater, thin specs, and tan paperboy cap. He seemed like the poster child for what Mark assumed an art student would look like, right down to the charcoal smears on his wrist and sketchbook tucked underneath his arm. "Hi, Mark." 

"Hi, Renjun.." Mark wants to peer inside, but decides against it. "Is Donghyuck here? He told me to come by at around this time, but.." 

Renjun actually appears the slightest bit offended, as if Mark's words were outrageous and abhorrent. "What, just because I open the door means he isn't here? I live here too, you know. I can open the door if we have a guest." 

Mark attempts to take a tiny peek into the dorm, however he couldn't see much with Renjun blocking his view. From what he could see though, the dormitory seemed vacant aside from Renjun's presence. "So is he here?" 

"Well.. No," Renjun opens the door wider, stepping to the side to allow Mark entrance. Jacket in hand, Mark shuffles into the heated dormitory. "I was just making a point. Donghyuck went out, something about needing extra fabric? He left thirty minutes or so ago, so he really should be back any moment now. Sit." He gestures to a bean bag, where Mark delightfully does take a seat. 

The dorm is cozy, and is exactly as Mark would have envisioned a shared dorm between Renjun and Donghyuck to be decorated. It is painfully obvious that they seem to divide the spaces between their beds, but overlap a common ground in the middle. Renjun's portion of the room is in a much more minimalist style, nothing hung the wall beside his bed aside from a clean taped makeshift frame filled by a self painted landscape inside. Sketchbooks are neatly arranged on his desk, though one was lazily thrown on his bed along the beige throw blanket. Donghyuck's side, however, is much more vibrant. His walls were adorned with Polaroids of him with friends, messy cover tears from fashion magazines, even various spreads from Vogue and GQ taped beside rough sketches with Donghyuck's very own signature in the right hand corner. It was so distinctly Donghyuck that it made Mark smile in the most ditsy of ways. 

With a knack for leaning against things, now Renjun's body is slanted across his own desk. "If you're done examining the whole room," He begins, and Mark's attention suddenly is on the boy. "I was told to be a good host. I'll ask you this only once: do you want something to drink? Hyuck and I haven't gone shopping, so unfortunately I cannot offer you any snacks. But, if you want something to drink.. I could _perhaps_ provide." 

Mark is grateful for the offer. "What do you have?"

Renjun walks over to the mini-fridge that was in the center of the room. It takes everything in Mark to not compare Renjun to the size of the mini-fridge out loud. "Hmm... Seltzer, cola, ginger ale, water, and those fake Starbucks coffee drinks." 

Oh, seltzer sounds nice! He hadn't had that in quite awhile. "Can I please have some seltzer?" 

Mark doesn't expect the curt answer that came from Renjun's lips. _"No."_

Disbelief. "Then _why'd_ you offer it?" 

He purses his lips, shrugging. "Dozens of reasons. First the seltzer is mine and it's expensive. Second, I offered it, but that does not mean I have to give it to you because you asked. And third, this is _my_ dorm. If you paid my room and board, maybe you could have some seltzer. Now," Renjun's already taking out a bottle of Poland Spring, and it seems like Mark does not have a choice. "Could I offer you some _regular_ water?" Mark figures that'd be fine and accepts the ice cold glass of water that Renjun hands him. "Show me that you're worth the $30.00 water, Mark Lee." The statement is ominous and leaves much to the imagination as Renjun returns to his humble desk with the sketchbook from off the bed. "I'm going to work on something for class. So, you need something.." He considers, like he is not sure what to say. Renjun does not do the hosting, Mark guesses, between he and Donghyuck. "Ask? I guess?" 

Renjun gets to work, and it's quiet, only the faint hum from the TV that Renjun had playing in the background giving off any real sound. Renjun seems intent in working and not breaking concentration,  and with no real opening for conversation, he sits in the silence. He shoots Donghyuck a text. 

 **[3:56 PM] from Mark:** WHERE ARE YOU, RENJUN HATES ME

It was the funniest coincidence. Just as he pressed the send button, the door opens. In walks Donghyuck, in one hand his bag of new fabric, and in the other his phone. His eyes dart to Renjun, who looked considerably not threatening with his tiny hat, pouted lips, and run-down charcoal pencil in hand. This causes him to look back at Mark. "What did Renjun do to make you think he hates you?" is the first thing Donghyuck says when entering.

At the mention of his name Renjun sits up at a dangerously slow pace, turning around in his chair and narrowing his eyes at Mark. "Tattle tailing? I knew you weren't worth the seltzer.  _Tsk, tsk_." He pushes himself from his desk, stuffing his sketchbook and pencils into the nearest tote bag. "I'm going down to the studio, Xuxi and Chengie want to work on our group project. I'll be back in a little bit," He pushes past Hyuck and Mark with a sickly sweet smile. "Have fun, love birds. But not too much fun, I just cleaned and vacuumed." He takes one step out of the dorm, but pauses as if he remembers something crucial. "Use coasters if you're drinking on the desks, by the way." He shuts the door on his way out.

"Why do you think he hates you?" Donghyuck asks again, shutting the door. He drops his bags onto the floor by his bed before taking a seat. 

"He didn't share his seltzer with me," sighs Mark, as he shakes the glass to watch the ice float across the top. "He said I wasn't worth the $30.00." 

Donghyuck loudly snorts. "On a good day, Renjun doesn't even share the seltzer with me. That does _not_ mean he hates you," He clarifies. "Now whether or not he hates you besides that, I can't tell you." Mark whines, but Donghyuck reaches out to ruffle his hair. "If it's any consolation, and it should be, I don't hate you. I think that's what's important, don't you think?" 

Mark feels a little giddy. "That's true, that's true." 

"Nice to know you agree with me. Now, come here and let me show you the sketches I had in mind of the outfits I want to make." He pats the seat next to him on the bed, and Mark totters over when asked. His sketchbooks were already laid out on the bed, Mark had not noticed, and he watches Donghyuck reach for one with ' **2019-20** ' on the front. His fascination only hits a new peak when he scans over the pages Donghyuck passes as he searches for what he was looking for. It was only a few weeks into the New Year, and Donghyuck already had about 300 or so doodles. His mind continues to be blown as Donghyuck finds the page, and sets the journal in between the two of them. "I want to try a theme that I haven't ever done before, so I'm going with something I'd like to call 'punk chic', and I'm limiting the color scheme to only burgundy, black, and white." Donghyuck prattles. "I wanna try doing all of the looks with hoods, because I've never done those before and you seem to really like them. We did a case study on how to make hoods early in the year in one of my classes, so I want to try.. What do you think?" 

What else can Mark really say aside from how amazing he finds every one of the concepts? "I love them. I really like this one," He points out the third look Donghyuck had sketched. "If you can pull these off, these are going to be the coolest outfits ever. I give you props for going out of the box, especially when this is such a big project."

Donghyuck has a look of acceptance, admiration in his eyes as he too observes the sketches. "None of the fashion greats became who they are without going out on a whim at least once," He says, timidly. This must have been something he had been pondering for a while, as this did not appear to be a thought that materialized into thin air. "I have to try new things to discover what I'm good at, right? I can't be good at this with only limiting myself." 

Mark squeezes Donghyuck's thigh. It was supposed to be an action to alleviate some of the obvious stress Donghyuck balanced on his shoulders, to let him know that he was there to support him. Their newfound friendship was thick even with not much trial, yet Mark knew he'd want to back up Donghyuck on whatever he could. Whether it be work, or school, or even just personal trials. He wanted to help, and he hopes he conveys that much. "This is going to be so great. Don't worry, alright?" Wanting to move this along, so that Donghyuck does not dwell on the looming possibility of not completing his project correctly, he hops off the bed. "Look, I wore a thin t-shirt, just like you said! I'm ready to get measured. Bring on your measuring tape." 

Donghyuck's positive attitude allowed him to go with the flow, and he follows Mark's lead, moving off the bed to reach for the neon green tape measure laying on his desk. "Okay, Mark Lee. Stand in front of me," Mark complies easily, standing directly in front. Donghyuck shifts to the right. "First, I'm going to measure your head." And Mark thinks he's joking, but Donghyuck really does measure just around his forehead, notating it on a sticky-note. "Next, your neck," Mark looks weary as Donghyuck's moves the tape to loop the base of his neck. "I won't choke you, promise." (He doesn't) Everything goes fine just until Donghyuck has to measure Mark's chest. "Raise your arms," He whispers, lip bit in concentration. Mark does as asked without complaining, but then Donghyuck is so so close, their chests just about touching as he reaches around to wrap the tape around his chest. Mark is fidgeting at their proximity, and he wonders if his shaking is enough for Donghyuck to notice. If he does he says nothing, simply moving the slightest bit lower.

He has to kneel in front to get an accurate measurement of Mark’s waist and hips, and the older boy is blushing furiously as Donghyuck’s hands hold him in place. He is trying to not to be immature about this, but Mark is just so ticklish, and he can’t help but writhe and hold back giggles. Donghyuck still appears as focused as ever, and Mark finds himself glancing down slightly. His eyebrows were stitched together as he held Mark's hip with one hand, and the pencil that he wrote the measurements down with the other. His lips are pursed adorably, and his eyes are serious with a wholly centered fire with finishing the task at hand. Mark has to look away, his heart is pumping and his mind is wondering with thoughts all about the endearing Lee Donghyuck. That slight movement seemed to be the one he gets called out for. “Mark,” Donghyuck glares from his position on his knees, now sitting on the balls of his heels. “How can I get an exact measurement if you keep moving?” Mark apologizes for interrupting, but Donghyuck shrugs it off and says he was done anyway. He is sighing dolefully as he places the tape measure back into the drawer. “You know, you’re so cute, Mark.”

"Huh?" And Mark had assumed that Donghyuck had at least thought that much of him, but he finds the stunned words coming out nevertheless. "You think I’m _cute_?”

Donghyuck stares incredulously. He could not believe that Mark was across from him, saw the way he wrote his number on a _receipt_ , and still had the boldness to ask if he found him cute. “If you have to ask me, then maybe I’m not making it obvious enough,” He did not sound angry or impatient, but there was a certain sort of melancholy laced with his tone that made Mark frown. "Forget I said it, hm?" The words are dismissive in the way that Mark was not sure how to prod the subject without possibly upsetting Donghyuck. The other boy is nodding in the way that was supposed to convince for Mark to do as well, and he finds himself doing so dubiously. "Anyway, that's pretty much all I needed from you for now." It kind of sounds like Donghyuck was indirectly telling him to go, just not with those exact words. "I'm going to get working. Can I text you when everything is done?" 

"Yeah, of course," Mark kicks his foot against the floor, intently watching Donghyuck take his seat as his desk and immediately rolling some of the fabric that he had bought earlier. Does he let himself out? _Or_.. "Donghyuck?" 

Donghyuck hums in a way that signals for Mark to go on. 

"Can I text you.. aside from the project? I don't want this to be the only thing that links us." The request is childish but with the slight tension that Mark thinks hangs in the air, it feels slightly necessary. 

Donghyuck looks up then. He stares at Mark—really looks at him. He acknowledges every sharp bend and dip of the boy's face, and Mark is embarrassed to be under such scrutiny. Especially from Lee Donghyuck, who only seconds ago had made him flustered enough to continually twist with just a simple touch. No person had ever had such a power over Mark before, and the experience is entirely foreign. After seconds, Donghyuck realizes he was staring too long, and glances to the wall beside Mark. His eyes eventually roll back to the boy after taking a fresh view of something that was not Mark Lee. This time, though, he is the one who appears unnerved. "If you didn't get it before," Donghyuck says each word with extreme caution, annunciating with purpose. "I'd _really_ like that. Really."

Self-conscious about every interaction that had happened up to this point, Mark sheepishly promises to text him before he takes his final leave. Walking through the empty corridors, and all driving the way back to his own campus, Mark could only think about was how adorable Donghyuck's face was when flushed a cardinal red. 

* * *

While Donghyuck creates his masterful vermilion and black clothing creations, he does not see Mark. It is a mutual thing, and it most definitely not like they are avoiding each other for any reason at all. However, simply because they do not see each other in the flesh, it does not mean that the communication is gone. On the contrary, they text throughout the days. So frequently that Mark's friends could identify the exact times where he is texting Donghyuck, because his fond smile was a dead giveaway. He discovers so much about Donghyuck this way, and with every conversation they have Mark is convinced that the blossoming feeling in his heart for the boy grows. Like, he learns that when Donghyuck was younger he had these dreams to be a famous ballad singer, that his favorite artist in the entire world was Michael Jackson, and that he does not particularly like candy but he really did have a love for chocolate or strawberry lollipops. Over the weeks that they talk all through the day, and late into the night. Despite all this, It takes Mark another month to admit that his friends that he had a crush. 

"We knew that, Mark. That was so obvious, even for me," laughs Jeno, one night when he and Jaemin were over Mark's dorm. The three of them were nestled up on the couch, expansive blanket covering their figures as they watched one of the latest dramas and snacked on popcorn. "And it took me years to figure out Jaemin liked me, and another month to actually ask him out. So take it from the your fellow oblivious friend, Donghyuck probably knows that you like him. And considering you talk to each other at an unhealthy and irregular amount, I'm sure he likes you too." 

"You're probably right, Jen." Mark sighs as he watches the characters on the drama. Sometimes, it looked so easy for the leads to come together. Sure, they go through unnatural trials before they can admit to their feelings, but once their evil family members get caught from trying to run the lead over, dating falls like the next logical step. He didn't want for something to unfortunate to happen for he and Donghyuck to acknowledge their _(mutual?_ ) feelings.

"Not being biased, but my boyfriend's right," Jaemin inputs his opinion. "You just need to tell him you like him, Markie." 

"I don't.. know how." Mark complains, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

Jeno nudges Mark, finding that laughable. "Our English major doesn't know how to use his words?"

Jaemin stuffs a handful of popcorn into his mouth. "Why don't you write him a letter?" He puts it forward in consideration noncommittally, more interested currently in watching the story on the TV unfold rather than Mark's failing love life. Understandable, Mark thinks that he cannot really blame Jaemin. 

"I think I'll do that!" In a spur of sudden confidence and assurance in his abilities, Mark proclaims. "I'll tell him I like him with a love letter! He'll love that."  

Mark thinks Jaemin probably suggested it as a joke, but he does not think that it is such a disaster of an idea. He could pour everything down onto paper, sealing his feelings. That way there was no way of Mark fumbling over his words, or saying the wrong thing. It would only be at least half a page, at most 500 words. He was a creative writing major, how bad could it go?

So he waits for the drama's last episode to drain out and popcorn supply to run low. Jaemin and Jeno leave then, just as the clock strikes midnight. He takes advantage of his newly empty dorm and sits comfortably at his desk, taking out two pieces of loose leaf. One for a rough draft, another for the final. He figures that he should not need any more than that.

However, while writing Donghyuck's letter, Mark developed a case of severe writer's block. The symptoms started off mild, like not being able to come up with the right words, or writing lousy, crumbly sentences. It escalates to being driven mad at the lack of creativity, squinting at the 0 word count and watching it stare back mockingly. It was 2 AM, and Mark had discarded at least three additional sheets of paper. Each contained worse and worse explanations of his affection for the boy. This was silly, he had a way with words. Maybe not all the time in person, but he has never had problems with writing them on paper. This was supposed to be his expertise, and he was failing miserably. His phone buzzes next to him.

 **[2:20 AM] from Donghyuck:** hey markie mark... you up?

His heart flips. 

 **[2:21 AM] from Mark:** hyuck! it's late.. why are YOU up?

 **[2:21 AM] from Donghyuck:** i could ask you the same question, can't i? 

 **[2:22 AM] from Mark:** ....perhaps. but i'm up, what's up? is something wrong? :( 

 **[2:23 AM] from Donghyuck:** no..   
**[2:23 AM] from Donghyuck:** i was just thinking about you, and kind of wanted to talk to you.. i'd call you, but it's late... i don't wanna bother you

 **[2:23 AM] from Mark:** you want to call me? go ahead.. i'll pick up. o

 **{2:24 AM] from Donghyuck:** no. you should be SLEEPING.

 **[2:24 AM] from Mark:** so if i call you, you'd deny the call?

 **[2:27 AM] from Donghyuck:** find out.. 

Mark glances at the crumpled paper balls around him. He runs his fingers through his hair, sighing a disbelieving sigh as he presses the tiny call button by Donghyuck's name. He does not think that Hyuck will pick up, and the four dial tones certainly do assure that his assumption is correct. It's late, and he is ready to just about hang up and take this as a sign to go to bed. Until a sleepy voice stops him directly in his tracks. 

"I didn't think you'd call.." Donghyuck's voice is raspy, thick with the weathering down of much needed sleep. If Mark knew better, he'd hang up and insist that Donghyuck go to bed in that very instant. But Mark does not want to, and it is completely selfish. He wants to hear Donghyuck's lethargic drawl, his half-baked thoughts that did not fully process before dribbling past his lips. He wants that and so he does not hang up. 

"I didn't think you'd pick up." Mark retorts. His heart skips a beat.. _one_.. _two_.. "Why are you up?"

"I told you," He laughs. "I was thinking about you. Come on, pay attention now Mark." 

 _One_.. _two_.. _three_. "You can't seriously think I believe that you stayed up until practically 3 AM thinking about me." Mark did not think that he could be the cause of someone losing precious sleep. That his existence mattered so much for thoughts about him to run around a person's mind exhaustively.

Donghyuck sounds completely serious, though. "Why not..?" He's quiet, and so is Mark. "Fine. It wasn't _all_ just you, but the last hour it mostly was. Before it was because I was up finishing the patches on the leather jacket." 

Aha, he knew it. At this point of the night, Mark is tired of attempting to write this love letter. He pushes his desk chair in, laying down on top of his mattress. He cradles his phone just by his neck as he gazes up at the ceiling. "Oh yeah?" He's talking slowly, like he would to a tiny child just beginning to understand complex sentences. However when sleep was fogging one's brain, sometimes simple conversation was what it craved. "How'd it go? Did you finish?" 

"I did! It looks really clean, I'm really happy with it, Markie." Donghyuck admits, and even over the phone Mark could hear how pleased he sounds. "I really think this is at a level enough for my professor to enter in the showcase." 

"I'm sure you'll get in, Hyuck. I don't know anyone more talented than you."  

"Stop, Mark. Don't flatter me too much, I might just fall for you if you say things like that," It's a half meant threat. It was something a person says when they are considerably too far gone for someone else, warning them weakly that they ' _might just fall in love_ ', well knowing that was already the case. "But, now that I've mentioned it. I was wondering if you'd be my date to the showcase regardless of if I get my work shown or not? It's a fancy gala type party, and I get to go as an art student. Everyone mingles and there's really good little h'ordeuvres and champagne! I only get one plus one. Please tell me you'll come, Mark. I don't think I want anyone to go with me if it isn't you."

Those exact words tug on Mark's heart strings. "A date, Lee Donghyuck? Do you like me, perhaps?" The boldness of the 2:30 AM moon affects Mark. 

But Donghyuck seems to never be swayed by Mark's occasional courageous words. He was confident, and it was something that Mark admired about him. "Maybe," Donghyuck's tone is flirtatious, but what matters is that he does not openly deny the question. Even if Mark knows where Donghyuck leans, he's happy to hear this. "Depends. Will you come with me to the showcase?" 

"I wouldn't have you going by yourself, or with anyone that isn't me.. So.. Yes." _As if he'd say no_. 

His response is brief, and rushed. As if Mark would change his mind if Donghyuck waited a second too long. "You will? Good! Goodnight Markie!" 

Donghyuck hangs up, leaving Mark to glance as the phone screen stunned. He really did not have the energy to call again, or shoot Donghyuck a text asking why exactly he thought it was cool to hang up on him at 3 AM, with lots of sad face emojis. For emphasis, of course. He doesn't though. He falls asleep clutching his phone, a goofy-sleepy smile on his face. 

* * *

 **[3:34 PM] from Donghyuck:** MARK! THE PROFESSOR TOLD ME MY SKETCHES ARE GOING TO BE ENTERED INTO THE SHOWCASE!!!!!!! 

 **[3:35 pm] from Mark:**  HYUCK! CONGRATULATIONS!!

Mark had always known Donghyuck could do it. 

* * *

The night of the gala, even Mark was nervous. He was not the one in the spot of pressure, yet he felt tense regardless. To relieve some of the stress, Jeno and Ten volunteered to help Mark get ready. It was a formal event, and a dressy outfit was absolutely encouraged and recommended. Mark decided to go simple, with black fitted slacks, a white dress shirt, and a black blazer. Nothing too simple, however nothing overly formal either. He did not feel that this was the right event to break out a suit and tie. Unless he was Donghyuck, whose art would be getting showcased. As Ten adds some gel to his hair, Mark wonders how Donghyuck was feeling. They had spoken the night before, and Donghyuck obviously felt skittish. Tonight was in a big deal in him potentially receiving a future job and or internship. In a business such as fashion, events like this are extremely important. Mark was proud to be by Donghyuck's side as a plus one. 

They had spoken the night before. The moonlight was beaming onto Mark’s windowsill, phone tucked in the crook between his ear and shoulder. They chatted aimlessly about bunches of topics, but Donghyuck’s feeling regarding the gala was a focal point.  
  
“This was all I wanted.. Yet I’m so nervous, Mark. I want this to help me..” Donghyuck had told him, voice quiet and pensive. Such a rare side of Donghyuck that Mark had not seen much over the three months that they had known each other. Mark had reassured him that everything would go well, because he genuinely did believe that. Donghyuck was art, and so were his beautiful sketches.  
  
“You look so nice, Mark. You clean up well, bro.” Jeno comments as he sits criss cross on the bed. And even Mark is inclined to agree, as he surveys himself in the mirror. Ten had done an amazing job with fixing his hair and even adding just the lightest shimmer to his lids. ( _On Mark’s request, by the way. Ten was shocked, but followed Mark’s command nevertheless._ )  
  
“Mark Lee, if you were taller you could have been a model,” sighs Ten as he combs his own hair with his fingers, glaring at his own reflection. The beautician turns around towards Mark. “Now if this Donghyuck not doesn’t fall in love with you when you look like this,“ He gestures to Mark, in his sleek outfit and glimmering eyelids. “He’s not all there. His mind is on vacation. Don’t you think, Jen?”  
  
Jeno nods duly. “Mark Lee, number one handsome boy! I support you, go get yourself that boyfriend!”  
  
“Yes, we’re all tired of you smiling and giggling at your phone but not actually dating this boy. It’s been months,” Ten begins to pack his items into the bag he has brought them in. Mark had to go soon. Now, actually. “Tell us how it goes, okay Mark?”  
  
“I’ll walk you guys out, I should leave now anyway.” He grabs his overcoat, and heads out of the firm with Ten and Jeno. He revels in the softness of the coat. It was one that Donghyuck had insisted on getting for him a week or two ago. Mark argued with him, feeling bad that Donghyuck spent any sort of money on him. Donghyuck had bashfully told him not to sweat it and said it was a thank you gift for helping with  the project. ( _Plus he had a 60% off coupon and with his extra 25% employee discount, Donghyuck said it was a steal, and he would’ve been crazy to not get it so Mark could wear such a nice coat_.)  
  
Once outside, Jeno and Ten went in the opposite direction, citing something about going to grab a bite to eat with Johnny and Jaehyun. Mark waves them off, thanking for their help, before hopping into his car and driving in the direction of the address Donghyuck had given him of the restaurant the gala was being held at. He was supposed to meet up with both Donghyuck and Renjun in fifteen or so minutes. Mark anticipated that the drive would be longer, but it was significantly shorter and he made it just in time. After pulling into the lot and getting a valet to park the car, he receives a text from Donghyuck. He knew, because he’d given the boy a distinct ring tone.  
  
**[6:46 PM] from Donghyuck:** are you here? mark where are you? i’m KIND of freaking out.. renjun is talking with the professor and i don’t wannabotherhim  
  
**[6:47 PM] from Mark:** hyuck where are you? i just got here.  
  
**[6:47 PM] from Donghyuck:** bathroom on the first floor  
  
Mark did not know if he have ever ran so fast. The venue was absolutely stunning, all polished marble and silver handles. Guests chatted amongst each other, cordial smiles as they balanced thin champagne flutes within their willowy hands. He did not have the time to stop and admire, though. Through his texts, it sounded like Donghyuck needed him, and he would not delay in giving aid to the boy. Mark knocked on the bathroom door.  
  
Cue the sniffles and the nervous shuffling from inside. "Occupied!”  
  
“It’s me, Hyuck.”  
  
The door opened instantaneously, and Mark’s arm was tugged on harshly as he was pulled in. He locks the door, breathing out a gentle sigh at the sight of Donghyuck. He looked extremely handsome tonight with his crisp dress white shirt and a black leather jacket to balance off the informal quality of the outfit. Dark eyeliner and shadow made his brown eyes pop, yet as he wipes at his eyes, his sharp makeup look was smudging just the tiniest bit.  
  
“Donghyuck..” Mark has no hesitance at all as he moves towards the boy who was slouched over the chair. He kneels down, momentarily not caring about the fact that he’d taken twenty minutes to iron these pants straight. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“My professor showed some of the big-shots who were here some of my art and designs beforehand,” He’s wiping the tears that spilled from his eyes with the palm of his hand, careful to not stain his pale white shirt. He’s smiling now, nervous. “They loved it, Mark. A lot of them already were interested in hiring me for internships next year. They said I was too young for anything concrete now, but they wouldn’t mind having me tag along to a show or two to see the ropes behind the scenes.”  
  
He is still crying, and as he is reaching up to remove the tears before they rolled down his cheeks, one of Mark’s hand carefully takes holds Donghyuck’s wrist. Mark himself runs the pads of his thumbs across the bottom of Hyuck’s eyes, cautiously drying the tears away. He releases Hyuck’s wrist in favor of caressing the side of his cheek. “Why are you crying then?” Mark is laughing, quietly. “This is a good thing, isn’t it?”    
  
“I know this sounds so silly, but it all caught up to me. This is really happening, Mark. I actually have a shot at making my dreams a reality. I’m happy, but nervous, and at the same time so overwhelmed. It’s just a lot at once, Mark. I’ve dreamt of this for so long.”  
  
Mark is swelling with happiness. “I’m so proud of you, Hyuck. Don’t cry, okay? You can only go up from here. You’ll get even better and then next year you’ll snag an amazing internship and you’ll be a designer-styler extraordinaire. I’ll be glad to say I spent time calming you down in a really pretty bathroom.”  
  
Donghyuck lets out a genuine laugh, beaming at Mark as his tears subsided. “Thank you Mark, really. I just needed someone with me now, to bring me down to earth a little.” He’s quiet. “I’m sure I look so messy now, I have to fix my makeup and..” He looks around, pointing towards the tiny Balenciaga pouch that was right beside Mark. “Could you pass that?”  
  
Mark reaches for it, laying it in Donghyuck’s lap. He begins rifling as he searches for what he needed, but Mark notices his hands are shaking a little. He finally takes out the mini palette he was looking for. “I’ll do it for you..” Mark offers shyly. “If you want.”  
  
He raises his eyebrow curiously, in total disbelief at the proposal Mark was giving to him. “Mark Lee, you want to do my makeup? What is this sudden change?” He taps the side of Mark’s head teasingly, surveying the boy playfully. “Is that you, Mark Lee? Are you really there?“  
  
Mark snatches the palette playfully from Hyuck’s grasp. He shushes him, opening the clasp and removing the appliqué brush. He is positive he has watched Ten do Jaemin and Jeno’s makeup for their dance showcases enough to reapply Donghyuck’s makeup. At least he wasn’t starting with a fresh canvas, all he had to do was match the correct shades and fill in where Donghyuck’s tears washed away the dark shimmer. No problem from Mark. _He thinks_.  
  
He’s sure he looks a little silly, fumbling with the brush as he dips it in at least two different shades that he thinks would blend in with the colors already on Hyuck’s lids. After watching Mark stumble with choosing the correct shadow, Hyuck has the audacity to giggle at him, before pointing out the one he felt would look best. Mark waves it off. “Oh! I knew that. I swear!” He proclaims, leaning in slightly to dab the brush with the eyeshadow across the lids.  
  
Mark is too focused on not messing this up to notice their proximity. Usually, he’d be flustered being so close to Donghyuck. It is almost silent as he works, but Mark could feel Donghyuck’s gaze on him intently. “You have eyeshadow on, Mark Lee.” He makes the observation quietly, admiring the way the bright light reflected off the shimmer on Mark's eyelids.  
  
Mark swallows, the air between the two boys growing thick. “And what do you think?”  
  
“You look nice.. It’s pretty, I like the way it looks on you.”  
  
“I thought you would..” Mark admits. He finishes fairly quickly, shutting the palette and placing it back inside his makeup bag. As he is about to zipper it close, his eyes hooks on a tiny tube of clear lip balm. He takes it out and uncaps it. Donghyuck is blushing furiously as he realizes what Mark is about to do. “Your lips, dear Donghyuck, are a little chapped.”  Mark’s eyes drops to Donghyuck’s lips, gliding the glossy balm across them softly. This is a very, very bad idea and that only hits Mark afterwards. His lips are perfectly shaped, plump and so pink. Mark wonders how Donghyuck would feel if they kissed, and immediately feels ashamed at the thought, practically dropping the lip balm.  
  
“Mark Lee.” Donghyuck shakily breathes out, also feeling warm and fuzzy being so close to Mark. “If you’re putting lip balm on me to not kiss it off..” His tone threatening, his own eyes focused on the curve of Mark’s lips. The air is thick.  
  
“Do you want me to?” Mark was staring intently at him, head cocked slightly and eyes wide with curiosity. He was so completely captivated by how beautiful Donghyuck was, his beauty failed to amaze him. A blush was brought to his cheeks as he tapped the side of Mark’s neck to bring him back from his reverie. The illumination of the golden lamp light reflected into Donghyuck’s brown eyes, now a golden pools of honey as they bore into Mark’s.  
  
“You really are oblivious, aren’t you? I’ve waited for this since you came into the store bumbling and asking me for a hoodie in your size.” Donghyuck confesses. “So Mark, please, please kiss me.”  
  
Mark draws their faces closer together without wasting another precious second, they had already waited months. They’re leaning close, their collarbones just touching as their lips mold together. Even at first, the fact that the kiss is happening makes Mark‘s head swirl incessantly. Hyuck’s lips taste like the tangy citrus, and it was absolutely addicting.  
  
They pull away after a certain point. This was no time or place for something like this, but both of them are sufficiently placated afterwards. Donghyuck seems calm and content, while Mark is grinning madly in the most silly way.  
  
His heart is pounding, enough to hear it in his ears and feel it throughout his body. His breathing is a little unsteady, but he pushes the words on his mind out anyway. “O-Okay, I feel like I should tell you, that I really really like you Donghyuck —“  
  
Donghyuck presses his finger to Mark’s lips, effectively shutting him up. “Let my heart take a break after that. Tell me this later, please? Tell me all about how much you like me because I’m crazy for you, Mark Lee.”

Mark's waited this long to realize his feelings, he figures he could wait an hour longer in confessing.

* * *

The gala goes fabulously, if Mark has anything to say about. Mark has a blast by Donghyuck’s side, being introduced to such influencers in the Seoul style scene. He gets exposed to different pieces of art, from Renjun’s one stroke flower painting that was chosen to be displayed from beautiful marble sculptures that were crafted to absolute perfection. And there were Donghyuck’s creations, so masterly stitched and designed. Mark thinks he would be able to pick out which submissions were Donghyuck’s from a mile away. Perhaps that was because he’d been with Donghyuck so many times as he was in the process of finishing this, or maybe it just his intuition. Either way, he is happy.

At some point or another, Donghyuck gets whisked away by a pretty young student in a velvet cocktail dress, citing that one of the stylists wanted to discuss the accomplished patchwork on the leather jacket Donghyuck had made. He apologizes to Mark for leaving him, but the elder is fine. He doesn’t mind analyzing every other piece with a bubbly champagne flute in hand. He's admiring a beautifully done oil painting when he can hear his name being called from the opposite direction.

“Mark Lee!”

He turns. It’s Renjun. Mark waves, and the boy strides over.

“Hi, Renjun!”

Over the course of the months Mark had been getting to know Donghyuck, Renjun had warmed up to him. He had to adjust after seeing Mark so many times. It would’ve been hard to continue to ask to blasé towards Mark after seeing how happy he made Renjun’s best friend. Donghyuck’s priceless smile when talking about Mark was enough to make Renjun’s walls crumble. Now, the two even considered each other friends.

( _And Renjun had given him a coveted bottle of seltzer, which Donghyuck had whined about incredulously. Mark felt victorious_.)

Conversation now flows easily between the two, none of it at all forced any longer. Mark is entirely grateful for that, considering he did see Renjun an awful lot. “Are you having a good time? Thank you for coming, Hyuckie was really happy!”

Mark flashes the boy a genuine smile. “I am! I love seeing all of this art, it’s something I’m not too accustomed to but I do like it. Congratulations on your painting being showcased, by the way. You’re so, so talented.”

Renjun grins, _tsking_. “So uncultured, Mark Lee. Don’t worry though, Hyuck and I will change that,” He slaps Mark’s back, probably intended to be solely playful but if he was being honest, it kind of hurt. As a first instinct, his mind shouts as his back tingles with a light sort of pain. However he didn’t mean it, Mark knows, so there’s no hard feelings. Renjun was just a strong, strong boy. “And thank you! I worked hard on this, I’m really glad with the turnout.” Mark was ready to reply until an armed coiled around his shoulder. It’s Donghyuck, of course. “Injunie, hello my dear best friend,” His grin is magnificent. “I’m going to take Mark for a little, if that’s okay with you?”

Renjun flashes a thumbs up. “Xuxi is here anyway. I’ll go talk to him, I told him I’d catch up with him anyway.” Mark had learned that Wong Yukhei, or Xuxi as Renjun affectionally calls him, was his kind-of-boyfriend. They were together, but not in an official way. Renjun is convinced that they’d make it certain with a label soon, and with the way Mark has seen Yukhei look at Renjun, he believes it. “I’ll see you guys later!”

Donghyuck is now grabbing at Mark’s wrists and whisking him out onto a balcony. “All of these designers were asking me how I did the patching in the leather jacket. I showed them my process journal, and they’re going to have me over in a few weeks for a mini masterclass. They wanna have me teach it to beginner students,” Hyuck is stroking Mark’s palm. “All I could think about was you, though. So tell me everything you wanted to say earlier.”

Mark is blushing, his eyes averting to the fumbled shirt buttons on Donghyuck's jacket. He manages to cover his nerves by releasing a pretentious scoff. “Lee Donghyuck, do you think I can confess on command—” He looks up to see the opposite boy's response, only to be met with a pouting Lee Donghyuck. Hyuck's perfectly glossed lips were jutted out just enough for him to feel his heart race, the sight more adorable than anything Mark had ever seen before. He swallows, nodding. ”Okay, _maybe_ I can. You know, I had actually wrote you a letter, but I found that writing about you is so hard." It was the truth, Mark knew. His feelings for Donghyuck were so vivid and lively, dancing right out of his heart with a mind of its' own. Caging such evocative, animated feelings was perhaps one of the hardest things Mark had ever attempted. "Keeping my feelings about you restricted to paper doesn’t match you. You’re so full of life and confining how I felt wouldn’t be right.” He's inhaling, and exhaling hard. Sure, the mutual feelings had been sealed with the kiss earlier, but this was Mark's first official confession for Donghyuck. “I’ve liked you since I saw you that day after Christmas, with your white sweater and shimmery eyeshadow. I had never seen an angel in person ever, but once my eyes laid upon you, I was _convinced_ they exist. If you couldn't tell.. I like you, Lee Donghyuck.” With the noises produced from Donghyuck, Mark assumed they were both laughing. However, when he peered just closer he saw that Donghyuck was not amused, but rather.. _crying_? “W-What? Why are you crying?“

Just then, Donghyuck is cupping Mark’s flushed cheeks. _Now_ he's laughing, and it's beautiful to see his beaming smile under the pale reflection of the suspended moon. “Because I like you so much, that's why. So, so much Mark Lee. From your awkward rambling and your concentrated face when you’re writing.. Everything. And this whole night has been absolutely amazing, you being here by my side just makes it all better.” Donghyuck's gaze only momentarily flickers to Mark's lips, and it is enough of an indication to read his next actions as he leans in, like he was about to kiss Mark all again.

_“Wait!”_

They both freeze. “Lee Donghyuck, would it be funny of me to say that..” Mark is beaming even before he says it, the classic sign of an extremely unfunny joke about to be produced. He is even pausing for dramatic effect, attempting to stifle his giggles. By this, Donghyuck could simply tell he was about to say something cheesy, and he mentally braces himself. “You’re just my style?”

Donghyuck gasps, in disbelief that Mark really did just say that. _This_ was the boy he had crushed on for months now: Mark Lee, who did his makeup for him and wiped his tears away valiantly, stumbled over his words when Hyuck wore pretty makeup, and tells bad puns when all Donghyuck wanted to do was kiss him. “You _loser_.” Their lips are inches  away, and as Hyuck is about to attempt to kiss him again, something seems to stump him. Letting an inwardly sigh pass through his body, Donghyuck pauses. His eyes flutters from Mark's lips, back up to his eyes. “Just curious.. How long have you waited to say that?”

“Ever since I found out you were a design student, actually. So I guess you could say.. This has been in the stitches for a while.”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, before having enough of Mark’s silliness, sealing the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> When I write things, I try to base almost everything on things in real life. All of the outfits mentioned, aside from the one with Hyuck in a white cable knit crop top (because really, would we be alive if he wore that?), are all based off actual NCT outfits :D That's not important, but if anyone wants to KNOW which ones I'm talking about for better imaging, I'll link them at some point. I’d also like to write more of designer!Hyuck and writer!Mark, or even artist!Renjun and Yukhei.... tell me if y’all would like it. 
> 
> If you reached this far, because this was A LOT: comments, kudos, even light criticisms are accepted and ENCOURAGED! Comments and kudos make me SUPER SUPER SUPER HAPPY. If you really liked it, let me know on Twitter @ncthusiasts (that would make me, again, SUPER happy) or even send a CC https://curiouscat.me/ilovchungha Until next time! ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ


End file.
